I Knew
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Just a short piece that came to me while listening to Savage Gardens song by the same name. Takes place early in DotU. WARNING K/A FLUFF.


**_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question_**

Allura woke from the recurring dream, her heart beating rapidly and mouth dry. Shaking her head, she wondered what these images meant, or if they meant anything at all. The emotions remained as the pictures, once again, faded into obscurity. When, if, they came again, the Princess would feel the same sense of déjà vu and know she'd been in this dream world before.

Before she lost the last of the impressions, Allura catalogued what she knew. Lion's roared in the darkness, Arus lay devastated, Zarkon attacked. That much was a mirror of reality. That's when a dark haired, dark eyed man entered the castle. He was hansom, wore red and he promised to vanquish all her demons.

"It must be my mind," she analysed the dreams content, "wishing a saviour for Arus to appear out of thin air. Of course, I'd imagine a dashing hero, someone I could respect and maybe, even learn to love. Living in this old palace with only Coran is lonely."

A giggle escaped her. It was a rare moment of folly on this desolate, war torn world. Yet something about the red flight suit the handsome man wore tugged at Allura's heart. Taking herself off to the library, she uncovered a book that explained dreams. It seemed these night visions were her minds way of coping with the reality of conflict. When she came across a passage about the meaning behind colours, she couldn't stop her amusement.

"Red is the colour of fire and blood," Allura read, "so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense colour. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure." Slamming the book closed, she giggled, "well, it certainly did that, as did the man wearing it. If only he were real, I might have a planet left to save."

As if Zarkon heard her plea, the King of Doom chose that moment to attack. Yet more people were rounded up and taken to into slavery. Their homes and villages decimated. Allura's heart ached for her subjects and her cruel reality returned. Maybe, tonight, she'd dream again and, for a few minutes, feel optimistic that a day would come when Arus was not at war.

 ** _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend_**

Standing at the top of the long staircase leading into the Castle's foyer, Allura watched the five men enter cautiously. They whispered between themselves before the door slammed behind them, the locks crashing into place. They reacted as anyone in the same situation would. As one, they turned and attempted to open their only means of escape. When they didn't find an easy exit, the men became defensive, calling out.

Even in the near blackness, Allura noticed the dark-haired man in a red flight suit. That sense of déjà vu hit her in the middle of the chest. Heart hammering, her mouth dry, she felt the same set of emotions as the nights she awoke from her reoccurring dream.

"He is here," Allura whispered, never believing this would or could happen.

Standing beside her, Coran gave the Princess a startled look. "Who?" he questioned.

"Please go and greet our guests, Coran," Allura requested. "I have a feeling Arus needs these strangers."

Nodding, Coran did as Her Highness bid. He noticed the golden motes dancing around her and knew the magic of Arus was working through the Princess. Somehow, she knew these intrepid voyages would come in their most desperate hour.

As Coran spoke with the men, Allura watched, remaining hidden at the head of the stairs. Soon she would need to reveal herself. For now, she gave into the guilty pleasure of watching the dark-haired, red suited man. Both her mind and heart were in agreement, he was going to be important to her, personally.

"I will do all I can to assist you," Coran moved with the torch toward the bottom of the lengthy staircase. Holding it up, he indicated she should descend. "I'm sure, you will have the blessing of Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura."

Once again, the golden motes gathered around her. Coran continued to speak as she gracefully took one step after another. Allura's eyes singled out the man in the red flight suit. The closer she came, the darker his eyes seemed. He was everything she'd dreamt of and more than she could ever imagine. In her very soul, The Crown Princess of Arus understood she found her best friend and her future.

"What are your names," Allura requested, understanding her world would never truly be complete without the man gazing back at her.

"I'm Keith," the red suited man offered, "the commander."

Dragging her eyes from Keith, Allura attended to the others as they introduced themselves. "Welcome to our poor planet," she offered. "Coran has told you what a beautiful place Arus once was. I am glad my poor father is not alive to see it in ruins." Unable to keep the tears from her eyes, or spilling onto her cheeks, Allura took a moment to compose herself. Overwhelmed by emotions, she called on every fragment of her training. "It would break his great, noble heart. He loved this world and was a kind ruler. Zarkon destroyed everything but his memory."

"But our king left us Voltron," Coran offered.

Allura knew what would happen next. The five men before her would become the saviours of Arus. As Coran spoke of the robot's last battle with Haggar, she watched Keith. Noticing his military training, the Commander listened, analysed and asked questions only when necessary.

"If we can locate those parts, we can operate Voltron. There's five of us," Keith stated, as if protecting Arus and all her people were his responsibility.

In that moment, Allura knew her dreams had been more presentiment than ideal wish. Although she could not remember all of her vision, the Princess knew there was more and it centred on this man standing before her. Smiling, the golden motes once again surround her, as if Arus also felt this joy.

"And when we form Voltron," Pidge added, "no one will harm you again."

"Princess," Coran spoke reverently, "our prayers are answered. From this moment on, you five shall be known as the Voltron Force."

Keith, his eyes locked with those of the Princess, stepped forward. Allura knew more went on behind those chocolate orbs than she understood. Making it her duty to understand this man, she knew how important he would become. Going down on one knee, he took her outstretched hand. With the kiss he bestowed on her knuckles, the commander pledged his support and assistance.

It seemed Arus was in agreement. The ring on her left hand glowed, sparkling brighter than the candle light infusing the large space as Keith's lips touched Allura's ungloved hand. It was in the moment she knew:

 ** _I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_**

 ** _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

 ** _There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion_**

Keith stood as the castle shook around them. He need to get his head back in the game. The last few minutes seemed like a moment out of time. The instant he saw Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Allura, his heart tried to jump from his chest.

"She's beautiful," Pidge had said.

Keith wouldn't disagree. Beautiful didn't seem worthy of the stunning woman standing at the top of the stairs. Yet, he knew that beauty went much further than her looks. The Commander felt he would soon know her much more intimately and that her beauty would unfurl like a rose blooming in spring. There would be many layers to this woman. It would take time and effort to know them all.

"Who wouldn't want to help her," once again Pidge stated the words Keith wanted to say.

He didn't want to just help. Keith felt compelled to pledge his assistance, to lead her planet to victory over Zarkon. He couldn't understand these feelings, there wasn't a rhyme or reason for his current emotions. Yet he knew this was his duty. Commander Keith would defend this woman and her planet with his life. He felt compelled to do so.

 ** _And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_**

As he knelt before her, their eyes locked for a moment and he felt complete. Never before had anyone affected him in this way. He'd thought joining the Alliance and becoming a space explore had fulfilled his dreams. It seemed, on this out of the way planet, hope of finding a home might become more than a fantasy he imagined in the years since his parents' death.

Keith didn't need to say anything. The moment his lips met the soft skin of her knuckles, he could see the agreement in her eyes. Then those little sparkles, shimmering around her encompassed them both. Before either could say a word, Zarkon chose to attack. Whatever occurred between them would have to wait

 ** _I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_**

 ** _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

 ** _A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_**

"Watch me carefully," Allura promised, now that Prince Vocca and Zarkon had been vanquished on this occasion. She allowed others to dictate her thoughts and actions, especially with Nanny newly retuned to the Castle. "It'll never happen again, unless I want it too," she whispered.

Eyes narrowing on Keith, he returned her smile with a thousand-watt version of his own. Although he'd never said a word, she knew exactly how he felt, how he's always felt but never had the courage to state. His quietness gave him away. The Commander, hiding behind his stoic façade, simply watched and awaited the outcome of her latest escapade.

Once again, the golden motes danced around them. It reminded Allura of that reoccurring dream. She's pushed it to the back of her mind with Nanny and her talk of Princes and marriage. Yet last night it had revisited her, recalling the moment Keith and the Voltron Force first entered the old Palace.

 _I have the only man I could ever want_ , Allura gave into the feelings she'd tried to bury, _right here in front of me and I'm not going to let another moment like this go. I don't care what Nanny or Coran say, it's time they knew I love Commander Keith. I can see he feels the same way. No matter what obstacles lay before us, I'm not going to lose this chance._

"Keith," Allura requested, still sitting on her throne, "would you mind accompanying me back to my suite."

"I'd be honoured, Princess," he answered. Eyes smiling, this time the golden motes gathered around Keith. Offering out his arm in an old-fashioned gesture, they left the rest of Voltron Force, Coran and Nanny with their mouths gaping as they removed from the room. The tiny sparkles of light encircling and following them.

 ** _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**


End file.
